


Out

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Lestrade shows up outside Mycroft's window, and giggles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a (very late) tumblr request.

“Myyyyc.”

The loud sounds coming from outside Mycroft’s window were enough to wake anyone, but thankfully, his mother was fast asleep after self-medicating with a fair bit of alcohol. And his brother was far too busy sulking about not being able to have a proper amount of sodium to do his experiments with to hear the sound of Mycroft’s boyfriend outside. 

He opened the window, intent on telling Greg off, but stopped when he saw the other teen stumble and fall into a bush after shouting a slurred greeting. The boy was obviously drunk. “Oh, good lord,” Mycroft sighed, shaking his head and blowing his curls out of his eyes. “You, quite frankly, are a moron.” He called down to Greg, trying not to laugh at his misfortune. “What are you doing here at this hour? And you’re sloshed; what’s the occasion?”

“Wanted to see you,” Greg slurred from his position in the bushes, pushing a tanned hand against the ground to help himself up. His balance, however, was thrown off by the motion, and he fell backwards, landing square on his arse. “Myyyyyyc!”

“Good god,” Mycroft scrubbed a hand over his face, positively shaking with unreleased laughter. “What is wrong with you?”

“M’drunk,” Greg shouted back, finally managing to stand up, falling into a fit of giggles. “I am aware of that,” Mycroft replied, “However, you haven’t explained to me exactly _why_ you are drunk. That would be greatly appreciated.”

“Cause,” Greg slurred. “Hafta be drunk to talk to you.”

“You talk to me just fine when you aren’t drunk,” Mycroft reminded him, chuckling. “So what’s so special about this time?”

“Because I want you to go out with me.”

“I am already dating you.”

“No, go _out_ out. Y’know, where people know,” Greg hiccupped, stumbling again. Mycroft raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked; coming out seemed like quite a big step for the both of them, considering Mycroft’s mother wasn’t exactly fond of Greg to begin with. 

“You’re sure that’s a good idea?” he asked, voice a bit unsure. “Yeah,” Greg replied, “Why not? I love you and all.”

“I’m touched,” Mycroft smirked; that part of him was untouched by his shock. “I love you too.”

“So whaddya say?” he babbled. “You wanna?”

“Yes, dear,” Mycroft laughed, “But I think you should go home. It won’t do to have the staff come across a drunk teenage boy in the yard, now will it?”

“You’re right,” Greg called back, swaying a bit. “I’ll go home and sleep….sleep it off.”

“You do that,” Mycroft chuckled, “Goodnight, Gregory.”

“Niiiiight,” came the reply, and Mycroft rolled his eyes good-naturedly before closing the window. 

“Crazy bugger.”


End file.
